1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a backstand threading device for a paper sheeter and, more particularly, to a device which can be moved by an operator along the length of the paper sheeter so that the operator can thread any one of a plurality of webs, fed from a plurality of rolls mounted on backstands at the input end of the paper sheeter, through the paper sheeter to insure that the webs are superimposed and aligned when they reach the output end of the paper sheeter where the plurality of webs are cut into a stack of sheets.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The threading device provides a means for the operator to thread the webs at the backstand without climbing on top of the paper sheeter which would be a violation of OSHA rules and presents some jeopardy to the operator attempting to thread the webs.
One manufacturer of a paper sheeter provides one solution to this problem by using what appears to be a hardware store ladder with wheels on the bottom and with the top fitting into a groove on the top sheeter rails, so that the operator can slide the ladder from point to point to rethread the backstand.
In the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,502, 4,591,503 and 4,566,944 show examples of backstand threading devices but none provide for an operator carriage or for operator support while hand threading.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,812,861 and 3,786,936 are examples of operator's cabs or cages which ride back and forth on traveling bridge cranes, which are only of general interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,495 is another example of an operator's cage generally on a traveling bridge crane.
None of the prior art discloses the device of the present invention.